Truth, Lies, And Love
by Akatsukifreak24
Summary: The Sequel to my Missing Princess story. It takes place 16 years after the events of the Missing Princess, taking the view of the children of the exciting couples from the first story. The children are sent on a crazy journey to the past by the old but still new villain Leon which can endanger the future their parents worked so hard to protect and even their own lives! Try it out!


_Author's Note! Please Read: _

_As stated in my first story of this series, I would appreciate it if you respect the time and effort I put into creating these characters, I truly love them all. Sorry for the bad intro! I hope you enjoy this story as there is many twists, comical comments and even hilarious turn outs. Let me know what you think!_

_Feel Free to ask me any questions! Enjoy :)_

_16 years later_

"I don't quite understand what you are getting at…" Her sweet voice began as she blinked at the two boys staring at her.

"Come on, just come with us." One boy told her.

"Yeah it would be tons of fun for you!" The other boy excitingly stated.

"Go with you where?" She asked them, still a little lost at what was going on.

"Man, she is much cuter than we thought…" The other boy began again, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, "I heard she was a beauty but man, if she is so innocent then she is even cuter!"

"C-Cute!?" The girl began to feel the fire build up within her, her cheeks brightening up.

Her deep brown eyes starred angrily at the two boys in front of her, how could she have been so naïve? Her fist clenched in anger, her long black hair, which were put into two pigtails and ended at the end of her back, began to float as if her anger controlled the wind. Her bangs that ended at her cheeks and followed her face, flowed around her pale face as her anger continued to grow. How could she have been so stupid!?

The two boys turned to the 16 year old girl that they flirted with, seeing her teeth grind together as if she was pissed at something. Around the girl's forehead was a blue ninja headband that had the Leaf Village's symbol on it. She wore a tight red tank top that ended a bit before her belly button. The tank top had no sleeves but it held onto her tightly by wrapping around her neck. Around her neck was a necklace with a pendant that held her Clan's emblem on it. She had a fishnet mid-finger glove on her left hand that ended after her elbow. On her right arm she had a fishnet half sleeve that began in the middle of her upper arm and ended after her elbow. She wore a black glove on her right hand, one that her mother gave to her. She wore a red skirt that ended mid-thighs and had a slit at her right leg. Underneath the skirt was a pair of black shorts that ended a bit before her knees. Around her waist was a brown belt that held a container for her kunai's. On her left leg was a fishnet material that started at her knee and ended at her ankle. On her right leg was another kunai holder around the mid-thigh and a little fishnet material that covered her knee cap. She wore light blue ninja shoes which looked to fit her tiny feet perfectly.

"Uh…are…are you okay?" One of the boys asked but the girl's anger then spilled out of her right at that moment.

"You…You bastards!" The girl screamed as she began to punch and kick the two boys away from her, "How dare you call me cute! I do not need some simple minded boys to try to flirt with me!" A wicked smile came upon her face, "However, if you so wish to fight me I would gladly be your opponent…"

"Is…Is this why guys stay away from her!?" One boy stuttered as he fell to the ground in fear.

"S-She's scary! Let's get out of here!" The other boy yelled out and the boys ran away in fear.

"Yeah that's right! You better run from me you assholes!" The girl screamed out her anger still foaming out of her.

"Maeko!" A voice said from behind her and she quickly turned around.

"Ah…Kyoya…" Maeko's smile brightened up and the anger she held quickly disappeared, "What is going on?"

Kyoya, a 16 year old boy, stared at Maeko with an annoyed look upon his pale face. He had short seaport blue hair that ended in the middle of his long neck. His bangs were set up in a way that they covered the majority of his forehead but they did not hide his beautiful baby blue eyes. He wore a loose black scarf that flowed around his body until his waist. He had a light blue with black trimmed kimono type tank top that was loose around his skinny body and opened up to show his entire chest area. Underneath it was a dark blue long sleeved shirt that was tight against his body. He wore a light red armoured plate around the lower forearm. Around the left shoulder was his Leaf village ninja headband that he clipped onto his shirt. He had a black belt around his waist to keep the tank top on and hold a container for kunai's on the left side of his waist. He wore baggy black pants that ended at his ankles where his light blue ninja shoes were. Around the upper thigh of his right leg was another kunai holder that was attached to his leg by a light blue belt.

"What do you mean 'is going on'!? I left you for one second and you were gone in an instant! Where did you go?" Kyoya yelled at her and she suddenly looked like she was hurt by it, "You were the one who dragged me out of my house to go shopping and you leave me once I go to the washroom!"

"I…Well…"Maeko sighed lightly, "I was waiting for you to get out when these guys pulled me here and then started flirting with me…So I punched them and then you came."

"Ah, Maeko…" Kyoya rubbed his forehead, "You are supposed to be repressing the urge to punch people…"

"So what!? If a guy flirted with me should I just take it and say 'let me be yours!'" Maeko angrily spat out, "And you of all people should be angry that guys flirted with me!"

"I…" Kyoya's face quickly burnt up and he turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Uh-huh…Sure you don't." Maeko rolled her eyes; she was waiting for him to tell her how he felt for so long now, "Well…Let's keep going…I want to get as much shopping in as possible."

Maeko and Kyoya began to walk a bit further up the street. Maeko enjoyed the sights that were around her, the beautiful festival was always a sight she enjoyed. She looked up to see the Hokage's mansion and behind it, the stone faces of the previous Hokage's. She looked to the last one, smiling as she saw a spiky blonde haired man, one that she knew since her birth. Suddenly, Maeko and Kyoya stopped walking when a pair of twin girls jumped in front of them.

"Maeko! Kyoya!" The two ten year old girls yelled out in unison.

"Ah…Mikoto and Tamaki…" Maeko smiled lightly at her two little cousins.

Mikoto was the slightly older twin and she really liked to brag about it. She had short dark blue hair that she let free; it went everywhere it wanted to. Around the top of her hair was a light red hairband, one she adored. Her light green eyes stared at her elder cousin happily. She wore a white spaghetti strapped dress that ended at her knees. Around her neck was the same necklace as Maeko, proving that they were family. She wore blue ninja shoes that looked comfortable for her. She held hands with her younger sister Tamaki who looked different than her despite the fact that they were twins. Tamaki had long pink hair that ended at the end of her back, with the bangs just lightly covering her forehead. Her deep black eyes stared at her elder cousin, happy to see that she was with Kyoya. Like her twin sister, she wore a spaghetti white dress that ended at her knees and blue ninja shoes. Around her neck was the same necklace as her sister and cousin.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Maeko's sweet voice came out but they shook their heads.

"Nope!" Tamaki happily said.

"Papa said that we could go to the festival!" Mikoto explained with a bright smile upon her face.

"And Mama said we could as long as we brought Obito with us!" Tamaki finished the story.

"Oh Obito is with you guys?" Maeko asked and was answered by none other than Obito's voice.

"Tamaki! Mikoto!" A young boy's voice said as he ran up to the side of the twins.

He huffed out some air before lightly standing up to face his friends. He was an 11 year old boy but he looked like he could have been much older than that. Obito had blonde spiky hair that ended in the middle of his neck, just like his father. His white eyes stared at the twins who smiled lightly at his arrival. He wore a black t-shirt with a red swirled symbol on his chest, the Uzamaki clan's symbol. He had light brown shorts on that ended a bit above his knees and he wore black ninja shoes.

"You two are hard to keep up with…" Obito stated and then he noticed Maeko and Kyoya, "Oh…Hello guys!"

"Hello Obito…Are you taking good care of my cousins?" Maeko asked him and he responded by quickly nodding his head.

"You can count on me! Believe it!"

"Maeko!" A voice behind Maeko began making her whole body shake in fear.

Maeko turned around as did Kyoya to see a beautiful mid-thirty year old women. She had long red hair that ended mid-way of her back, flowing lightly around her small body. Her deep brown eyes stared in anger at Maeko, her fists clenching and her teeth grinding. She wore the Leaf's Anbu outfit, which made her look even more important.

"Maeko! Where have you been!?" Her voice screamed at her, "Do you know how long I have been waiting for you!? We were supposed to cook dinner tonight!"

"Mother…" Maeko gulped but felt her anger push through, "I don't want to cook! I hate cooking! And I wanted to see the festival!"

"Maeko you have been to the festival three nights in a row! You can help your mother with cooking for one night!"

"No!" Maeko clenched her fists, "I want to be free tonight! Let me be free for once mother!"

"Oh don't even act like you don't get any freedom-"

"I don't! All you do is boss me around when father isn't around to stop you!"

"Maeko, how dare you-"

"You fight with me every day! You always have to argue with me! Just let me enjoy the life I want to!"

"You can! But that does not mean that you can drop all of the chores and responsibilities you have at home! You have a life with your parents-"

"Ugh! You are so stubborn mother!" Maeko gripped her hair in anger, "I don't even understand what father sees in a stubborn bossy woman like you!"

Maeko's mother's eyes widened the moment she said that. She felt her heart break, was she really hearing those words again? After 16 years, could she truly be hearing it again? She put a hand onto her forehead, why was her daughter always fighting with her? Couldn't she just understand that she needed her help? Her mother sighed feeling the sadness hit her. Maeko's eyes widened, her mother had never stopped yelling at her, no matter what she had said. What was so different now?

"Fine…" Her mother turned her back to her child, "Be back for dinner…"

Her mother began to walk away, which really surprised Maeko. Even Kyoya was surprised, he had never seen Maeko's mother give up that easily. Kyoya turned to Maeko and she noticed the disappointed look in his eyes.

"W-What!?" Maeko asked him, her heart pounding like crazy.

"You know what…" Kyoya began but was interrupted by the twins crying out to Maeko.

"You made Auntie sad!" The twins said in unison as the tears came down their cheeks, "You made Auntie sad!"

"I…" Maeko paused, "There's no way I made her sad; my mother is a cold hearted stubborn ass woman! She does not care about what I say or how I feel!"

"That's not true Maeko…" Kyoya stated, "Your mother cares about you, you know that…So what if she is stubborn…So are you." Maeko's eyes widened, "Where do you think you got all this fight and stubbornness from? Your father? He is a pacifist…" Kyoya told her, "You should apologize to your mother; I think the twins are right, you really hurt her this time…"

"Whatever! I'll go home and show you that she is fine!" Maeko promised as she stormed off to head back to her house.

Once Maeko made it to home in the downtown area, she saw the lights on in the two story house. Maeko huffed out some anger as she opened the door to her house.

"I'm home!" Maeko let out, expecting to hear her mother's voice say 'Welcome Home' but instead all she got was silence.

_ That's weird…Mother always says Welcome Home to me._ Maeko took off her shoes and noticed that her mothers were not even there. She always takes off her shoes. Maeko shook off her thoughts and went closer to the entryway on her right that lead to the kitchen. Maeko peeked around the corner and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her mother stood in front of the sink, holding a plate and a sponge but not even washing the plate, she just held it. She saw her mother's hands tremble and she quickly put away the plate and sponge. She felt the tears come down her cheeks, feeling the words sting her heart. She put her hands over her eyes to try to cover the tears but the sobs just continued to come through. _Mother…never cries._ Maeko looked away for a second and when she looked back she saw that her mother rushed out of the kitchen and went into the backyard.

"M-Mother…" Maeko immediately began to regret the words she had used on her mother. She only wanted to stay at the festival, she really didn't mean anything by it.

"I'm home…" A strong voice said behind Maeko making a smile come upon her face.

She quickly turned around and happily smiled at the man that stood in front of her. He had short raven black hair that ended in the middle of his neck, nicely straight along with the bangs that followed his cheeks and ended right after them. His onyx eyes stared happily, through the glasses that he wore, at his daughter. He wore a dark blue zipped up shirt, its sleeves ended a bit after his elbow. On top of his shirt was a Leaf's green Jounin jacket. After the sleeves on his shirt, there were bandages wrapped around his showing forearm, just to cover it up. He wore black gloves that showed his fingers. He wore black tight pants that ended in the middle of his calf and he wore black ninja shoes, which he quickly took off since he was home.

"Father!" Maeko happily jumped up and gave her beloved father a big hug, "I'm so glad you are back! How was the Hokage summit?"

"Oh you know, boring as usual." He happily replied but soon noticed that his wife was not here to greet him, "Where's your mother?"

"I don't know. Why does it matter!?" Maeko angrily bit back her actual feelings and her father sighed lightly.

"Come with me…"

Maeko followed her father into the kitchen where he pulled out two chairs for them. He motioned for her to sit down across from him and she did. She began to fiddle with her fingers, not quite sure if her father had already figured out what happened or not.

"What did you say to her?" He began and Maeko's eyes widened.

"I said nothing!" Maeko angrily turned away but saw her mother's tears in her mind and sighed, "I said something horrible…But I didn't mean anything by it!"

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I didn't understand why you were with her." Maeko paused and watched as her father's eyes widened, "I really didn't mean it though, I was just upset and angry…She never listens to me father! She only wants me to do this and do that and be here and be there…" She sighed but her father still looked at her intensely, "She never gives me the freedom I deserve!"

"She doesn't huh?" He shook his head and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, "Maeko why would you say that? Your mother does not need to hear those words again…"

"Again?" Maeko tilted her head, "You mean…someone told her that you didn't belong with her before?"

"Oh many people did…" He chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes, "And every time, your mother got hurt, little by little…" He sighed, "And you really have no idea that you know nothing about what it is like to not have freedom. Out of everyone in this household, the one who knows what it feels like to lose freedom is your mother, Maeko…"

"Mother…But…"

"I'm going to tell you a story…" Itachi bent down in the chair, staring his daughter in the eyes, "About a little girl…A princess of a very prestigious clan called the Iburame Clan…This princess, was a happy little girl until the death of her mother…Her father, hating the power that his daughter had, locked her up in the castle, holding her prisoner in the one place she should have felt safe…" Maeko's eyes widened, she never heard about her parents past much, "And every day, a little part of her would lose hope that she would ever be able to see the sunlight again…She never knew if she would be able to be free…"

"That was…mother wasn't it?" Maeko sighed lightly.

"Maeko, your mother tries every day to give you the things she never had…A loving family, a stable home to return to and most of all, your freedom." Her eyes widened, "So don't ever say that your mother has repressed you…Just because she wants you home for a night or she doesn't want you to go somewhere, does not mean she is taking away your freedom…Don't you ever think that maybe she wants you home to spend time with you?"

"Huh!?" Maeko felt her throat tighten.

"_What are you so happy about mother?" Maeko said as she walked down the stairs to see her mother dancing around in the kitchen. _

"_Ah, Maeko!" Her mother ran up to her, "Stay home with me today!" _

"_But! I was planning on going to the festival-"_

"_Ah, Maeko come on! It will be fun. We can cook together and have a mother-daughter day."_

"_Mother, I don't cook."_

"_Maeko-" _

"_No, I want to go to the festival mother…"_

"She really did want to spend time with me…" Maeko looked down lightly and her father smiled lightly, "About what I said to her…Why did you choose mother? I mean you two are completely different; she's so stubborn and you are laid-back…"

"Huh…" Her father's eyes widened, "Well I really didn't want to talk much about our past until you wanted to know but I guess I can tell you…" Her father smiled lightly, "Your mother and I met a long time ago, when I was thirteen years old…When I did something horrible… I know you know of it…" He paused and Maeko's eyes widened, "I heard about it from Kyoya, the kids picked on you because you had a 'murderous' father…"

"Well I don't believe them! You are too kind to murder someone-"

"Maeko…" He paused and looked away sadly, "They are not exactly wrong…Your father did something terrible…I did it to protect the Leaf Village and my younger brother but it still does not mean that what I did was right." He sighed but was surprised when Maeko's hands were on his.

"I know that you did what you had to father!" Maeko smiled, "I don't care what happened, I know that you are a hero father! So please, don't think that you are a murderous person…"

"M-Maeko…" He smiled, "You are just like your mother."

"Huh?" Maeko connected the dots, "You mean, mother said the same thing?"

"Yes…She always supported me, despite the fact that no one knew who I really was…Only she knew the truth but she did not care, she told me that I was a hero…Whenever someone would talk badly about me she would always beat them up, she got into a lot of trouble with her superiors because of it…" He paused lightly, remembering his wife's past, "She was always smiling at me, telling me to keep moving…And she was always by my side, no matter what happened between us…Your mother's stubbornness and loving sides were all what made her the most beautiful woman I had ever met…I knew that I never wanted to be without her…" He smiled, "She is my soul-mate, Maeko…The other half of me…Whether or not you can see her being my true love is fine, but to me your mother is the love of my life…I hope that one day you can find someone, whose differences and weaknesses all make your heart melt…"

"Father you are always so mushy…" Maeko turned away from him but he smiled, "I should go apologize to mother… I had no idea that she always heard those words…Even if she didn't it was not a nice thing to say-"

"Let me talk to her first…I need to calm her down and give her some comfort first…" Her father smiled lightly, "Then you can apologize to her…" He stood up lightly and was about to leave the room but he said one more thing, "Oh, Maeko…"

"Yes father?" Maeko turned around to look at him.

"I want you to know…That the person, who understands you the most, will always be your mother…"

Maeko's eyes widened as her father left her alone in the kitchen. Mother understands me? But we always fight- She stopped herself from thinking that when she realized that they were alike in many ways. Why didn't I see it before? All these similarities that are between us…Perhaps I was too stubborn to see it…Maeko sighed as she stood up from her chair and walked down to the entrance of her backyard where she saw her father slowly coming up beside her mother.

"Suine…" He began and she turned around to him. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears but he shook his head, "Please don't stop. It is never good to keep your emotions bottled up…"

"Itachi-kun…" Suine cried out more as her memory came through.

"_Why!" A thirteen year old Itachi screamed as he punched the water in the fountain, "Why does this always have to happen!? Why couldn't they just have been happy the way things are!? Why do they always want this chaos!?"_

"_Chaos?" Suine let out as she stepped out from behind the tree. _

_ Itachi noticed her and quickly tried to wipe away his tears but she ran up to him. She pushed away his hands, allowing the tears to continue falling down his cheeks. _

"_Please! Don't stop! It is never good to keep your emotions bottled up!" Suine told him and he blinked a couple times._

"_You are a weird girl…" Itachi pointed out. _

"Come here…" Itachi held out a hand to her and she lightly grabbed it, "It's okay, Suine…" She sobbed into his chest, letting out all of her emotions.

"M-Maeko…She…She said-" Suine cried but Itachi stopped her.

"I know…I talked to her…" Itachi paused, "Why did you let the words of a hormonal 16 year old girl to get to you Suine? You know that you and I are destiny…"

"But…But…I just…I never thought…That I would hear it from her…" She said in between sobs making Maeko's eyes widen, "She's our daughter…And she doesn't even want me as a mother…"

"Suine…You know she didn't mean it…" Itachi tried to calm her down.

"She doesn't even want us to be together!" Suine cried out, "She thinks I am cold hearted stubborn ass woman!"

"Did you hear her say that?"

"No! But I just know that's what she thinks!"

_Damn…she really does know me_. Maeko sighed and she watched the scene. How much longer did she have to wait until she told her mother that she was sorry? How much longer did her mother have to continue to think that she hated her?

"Suine…" Itachi lightly patted her on the head, "Please don't think that…Even if she doesn't want us to be together, that won't stop us from being together. And I know that she doesn't think that, Suine…So please, don't worry about her hating you."

"You know…I thought today would have been fun for us…I had so much planned…" The tears did not stop flowing from her eyes, "I was going to take her to your old training ground, I know how much she loves to train where you did…I was going to walk the festival with her…I was going to bond with her…" Suine sobbed, "But instead I learned that she doesn't even want her own parents to love each other."

"Suine…" Itachi sighed and he rolled his eyes. But he smiled lightly; he knew how to make her realize that she belonged with him. He put his lips to her ear and began to sing, "You and I…" Maeko's eyes widened, she never heard her father sing, "We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky…With you I'm alive. Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide…" He brought her face away from his chest to look into her eyes, "So stop time right here in the moonlight…" He put his forehead on hers, "Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes..." He grabbed her hand and began to dance with her, "Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song…I'm just a sad song."

"With you I fall…" Suine began to sing along, making her tears slowly stop, Itachi knew her way too well, "It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall. With you, I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge…" Suine smiled lightly and Maeko's eyes widened, they were perfect together, "So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes…"

"Without you, I feel broke." Itachi smiled lightly as he began to sing again, "Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you. I'm just a sad song…"

"You're the perfect melody," Itachi and Suine sang together as they held hands, "The only harmony, I wanna hear." Suine smiled lightly, they were true love, "You're my favourite part of me, with you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear."

"Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole…" Itachi sang lightly. Maeko's eyes welled up with tears.

"Without you, I've got no hand to hold…" Suine sang like an angel.

"Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song." Itachi sang his heart out to try to make her feel the love he had for her. They suddenly disappeared into ravens and Maeko searched around the backyard for them. She saw them up on a tree branch, where the moonlight was directly behind them, "Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm…"

"Without you, I'm just a sad song…" They sang together one last time, "I'm just a sad song…"

"Itachi you jerk! I was supposed to be depressed!" Suine yelled at him but he just lightly kissed her on the lips.

Maeko felt the tears stream down her face, her parents were beautiful together and so many people, including herself, hurt them by saying otherwise. And my mother…Thinks I hate her! Maeko quickly turned around and rushed out of her house, running over to her next door neighbour's. She knocked on the door and Kyoya answered it.

"Who is it sweetie?" A motherly voice asked within the house.

"It's Maeko!" Kyoya began, "Hey, what's up? Did you apologize to your mother?" He then realized her tears, "M-Maeko…"

"You're coming with me!" She screamed as she grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of his house, where they headed towards the festival.

. . .

"So that's what happened?" Kyoya asked as Maeko looked around at the shops, trying to find something important.

"Yea…And I feel like the worst daughter in the god damn world! What kind of child says to her mother that she doesn't belong!? I am the worst…worst person ever…"Maeko hated herself and Kyoya lightly put a hand in hers, "K-Kyoya…"

"Squeeze it…When the pain gets unbearable okay? I'll be here to support you…" Kyoya said and she immediately squeezed his hand, "You aren't the worst daughter, you made a mistake…Many people do…You just have to apologize to your mother…"

"What do you think I'm doing here!?" Maeko turned to him and his eyes widened.

"Wait…Are you…"

"I'm trying to find her something special…I never bought her something that would allow her to know that she was important to me…"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I never thought you could be nice." Kyoya laughed but was quickly punched over the head by Maeko, "Ow!"

"Don't be an idiot!"

Maeko turned to a jewellery shop and did a double take. She pulled on Kyoya's hand and made him turn to the shop as well. She brought him close to a glass cabinet where she saw two silver chained necklaces that had infinity symbols, one with a larger one than the other. She blinked a couple times and smiled.

"Found you…" She turned to the clerk who smiled at the customer, "I want these."

"Okay, that would be 150 yen…" The clerk pointed out and she smiled, handing the money over to him. He gave her a plastic bag that had a large grey box that held the necklaces in them.

"Thank you." Maeko bowed lightly and smiled at Kyoya, "Now I can mend our bond…"

"With those?" Kyoya asked her as she walked away from the shop, still holding onto his hand.

"Yes…"

"Hey Kyoya!" A girl voice said from in front of them, "Wanna come with us?" She pointed to a group of her friends, "After all, being a family friend of Maeko's family doesn't mean you always have to be around her."

"I…uh…" Kyoya stuttered lightly.

"Come on, we will be more fun, you know it!" The girl continued and Kyoya turned to Maeko as if he was asking permission. Maeko felt his look stab her in the heart, was he really blind to see how she felt about him.

"Go…See if I care…" Maeko held her heart, too many emotions were happening to her today.

"What?" Kyoya looked her straight in the eyes, "I don't want to leave you Maeko, I need your help to get these girls off of me…"

"How rude!" The girl yelled, "I am right here you know! God, just forget it Kyoya!"

"K-Kyoya…I thought…I thought…" Maeko felt the tears sting her eyes and Kyoya smiled at her.

"Why would I want to leave you, Maeko?" Kyoya began, "I never knew you would cry for me…" He smiled lightly, "Besides, we are more than friend's right?"

"W-We are?" Maeko felt her heart skip a beat, was he finally going to tell her how he felt.

He brought his lips closer to her and she felt her cheeks burn up. Her heart pounded in her chest as he put a hand upon her cheek, tilting her head up to him. He flinched as her hands rested upon his chest. He brought his lips closer to hers and she felt her eyes close.

"You waited so long for me…" He began to say, "So I can't see why you shouldn't be able to wait a bit longer…"

He quickly jumped back away from her, laughing as she realized he was joking around with her. She felt the anger boil in her as he began to walk down the street, headed towards his home. She charged at him, jumping just a bit before she reached him and throwing a punch at the back of his head. However, he turned around and caught her by her wrist, pushing her to the side of him. He smirked lightly as she angrily looked at him, but he quickly brought her closer to him, placing his lips upon hers. Her eyes widened but she quickly felt them close.

"I guess you couldn't wait…" He said once he let her out of the kiss. She felt her cheeks burn up quickly and a light smile came upon her lips, "You're so cute…"

She flinched at the word but smiled once she realized that it was Kyoya that said it. She grabbed a hold of his hand and together they walked back home.

. . .

Once Maeko was close to her home she was surprised when she saw her mother and father talking to Kyoya's parents. Kyoya held tightly onto her hand, knowing that her parents were worried about her.

"Kisame-san…" Itachi talked to Kyoya's father, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, Melody said that Kyoya was taken by Maeko a couple minutes ago…" Kisame replied.

He looked to the left and his deep black eyes looked to his son and Maeko. He had dark blue hair that was spiked up in one spot. He had a black Leaf Village ninja headband around his forehead. He had blue skin, gills on his cheeks and shark teeth. He wore a Jounin outfit like Itachi; after all they both had the same occupation.

Standing beside him was his wife, Kyoya's mother. She had long baby blue hair that was down to the end of her back. Her light blue eyes tried to comfort her best friend but Suine was too worried to be settled down. She wore an Anbu outfit like Suine, just like their days in the Lightning village. Around her neck was her blue Leaf Ninja headband. She had black long ninja boots that ended right at her knees.

"Kyoya! Maeko!" Kisame yelled out to his son and everyone turned to the children.

"Maeko Uchiha!" Suine screamed her heart out as she stomped up to her child, "What were you thinking? Running out like that!? Your father and I have been worried sick! Have you any care about how worried we will be if you rush out like that!?"

"I…" Maeko tried to say but felt her throat tighten. She gripped the handle of the plastic bag, wanting to find something to turn away too.

Kyoya let go of her hand and walked over to his parents. He began to converse with them, telling them what had happened. Maeko continued to get lectured by her mother and Itachi stood behind her, allowing her too. If she didn't he would have.

"What do you have to say for yourself!? Huh!?" Suine yelled at her daughter once more.

"I'm…" Maeko stumbled for words.

"Your?"

"I'm sorry!" Maeko bowed her entire body to her mother and she held the plastic bag out to her, "I went out of the house because I needed to find something to mend our bond!"

"M-Mend…Our bond?" Suine blinked a couple of times and grabbed the plastic bag.

"I am so sorry for what I said earlier…" Maeko felt the tears come off of her face, "I didn't mean it. I don't want another mother; you give me plenty of freedom! And I know that you love me, that's why we fight all the time…I'm just like you, father told me that you and I are the same!" Suine held a hand to her mouth, "I really want you to know…I don't want to have another mother, you are perfect the way you are…Father and you are destiny, I know that now and I am so sorry for thinking differently! I know I am the worst daughter in the world for saying and thinking such cruel things! But I defiantly don't hate you!" Maeko felt the sobs break through, "I don't hate you! I don't hate you! I don't hate you!" Maeko's body began to tremble, "I…I don't…hate you…I love you…Mother, I love you…"

"M-Maeko…" Suine grabbed a hold of her daughter, pushing her up from her bow. She pulled her in for a hug and Maeko began to cry into her mother's shoulder, "I…I know…It's okay, dear…" Suine felt the tears come down her cheeks, "I love you…I love you…"Suine paused, "You are the greatest daughter anyone could have asked for…"

"Mom…" Maeko wiped away her tears and Suine wiped away her own.

"So what is this?" Suine grabbed a hold of the grey box, "A necklace?" She opened it and smiled at what she saw.

"I know that you never got anything from me so you know how much I care…So I got you this…I get the little one cause I'm the daughter but you get the bigger one…" Maeko grabbed the little pendant necklace from the box, "It is the infinity symbol…Meaning our bond will last till infinity…"

"Oh Maeko…This is so sweet." Suine kissed Maeko on the forehead, "Thank you, my dear…"

"Aw, poor Itachi-san…He gets left out again…" Kisame chuckled and Itachi turned to him.

"I am not left out!" Itachi smiled as he held up his hand to show an old bracelet that Maeko made for him when she was little, "I have this…"

Suine and Maeko put on their necklaces and hugged each other once again. Before the group could head inside they were met with their guests for the night. Suine suddenly gasped and held her hands together.

"Oh my god!" Suine freaked out, "I haven't even gotten dinner ready! I will go right now! Melody, help!"

"Sure!" Melody rushed into Suine's house and began to help Suine prepare dinner.

"You did a good thing, Maeko…" Itachi turned to his daughter as their guests approached, "I am proud of the woman you have become."

"It's only because I had such great guidance from mother and you, father…" Maeko smiled.

"Brother!" A voice began and Itachi turned to see his little brother Sasuke with his wife, Sakura and their twins Mikoto and Tamaki.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi smiled lightly, "Hello Sakura, Mikoto and Tamaki…"

"Uncle Itachi!" The twins happily said in unison as each one grabbed a hold of Itachi's legs.

"Hello, how have you girls been?" Itachi asked them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled lightly. He had kept his hair the same since he was a teenager; he really liked the style he had. He wore a Jounin outfit as did his wife Sakura. She had let her pink hair grow to the middle of her back. Her green eyes smiled happily at the family she had made since everyone came back to the Leaf Village 16 years ago.

"Aw! Don't start the party without me!" A voice said as they joined the group.

"Hokage!" Maeko smiled, "Welcome home from the Hokage Summit…"

"Hello Maeko and I told you to call me Naruto…" Naruto sighed lightly.

Naruto wore a Jounin outfit like everyone else but he had a red robe over top of the outfit. One the back of the red robe was the title 'Seventh Hokage'. Standing beside him was his wife, Hinata who let her hair grow even longer than before, now it ended at her knees. She too wore the outfit of a Jounin, since she decided that she wanted to be a team leader like her sensei before her. She held onto the hand of their child, Obito Uzamaki.

"Welcome Naruto, Hinata, Obito…" Itachi smiled, "Glad you guys could make it…"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Itachi-san!" Naruto happily said, "Now let's eat! I'm starved!"

Naruto and everyone walked into the house except Itachi and Maeko. Itachi smiled lightly as Maeko nodded to him.

"We sure do have a strange mix in our family…" Maeko pointed out and Itachi laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh my dear…" Itachi smiled, "That's what makes us the best family…A family you can depend on for anything, no matter the situation…" Itachi turned to Maeko who's eyes widened, "I love our family…It took us a long time, but finally we are able to be one…"

"Someday you are going to have to tell me what story from your past makes you say that…"

"I will, I will…I promise…Now let's go eat!"

Maeko and Itachi walked into their house, laughing and having fun with their family. Itachi smiled once he knew that everything he worked for had finally became accomplished. Everything in his life, up to this point, had meant the world to him. Meeting his friends, meeting Suine and being able to get closer to Sasuke and Naruto. Fighting in the war and sticking by Suine. All of it was worth it, this family was worth the struggle.

_And to think, that this all became possible, the moment that little princess saw me crying and cared enough to lend a hand. To think, that all along, this was my destiny…This was the path I was supposed to take…This is the reality that I find myself in. It makes all the struggles, all the fights, everything worth it…Just to see her smile._


End file.
